Poisoned Freesias
by isabellamasen02
Summary: BD with a twist. The Volturi takes Bella to Italy to make her the queen over all vampires, and loses her memories of the Cullens. Can Edward rescue Bella from making a horrible mistake of destroying her family?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading Breaking Dawn again and I wasn't really that satisfied with the ending. Good thing there is fanfiction, I will make an alternative one! BWAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own twilight but the plot in this story is ALL mine!!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

I choked the vampire in front of me. How dare he defy me? I am his queen, the supreme being of the vampires?

He disgusts me with tales unheard of and naturally unacceptable? He tells me that I am his wife and we have a child. This man is my husband and we have a child. Despicable! I am a vampire and it is common sense to know that creatures like us couldn't conceive! How could I be pregnant and bore his child? It is impossible to imagine. If it really did happen, I should still be pregnant because female vampires cannot change nor mature in order to adapt to a human woman's cycle.

I smirked when he said he loved me. I do not even know this man. I made up my mind and I am going to stop this foolishness once and for all. I will kill him.

I will make his death more painful than normal. I am not going to use any sort of my special ability to kill him. I will only use my strength. This will give him a chance to gain his saneness and repent. I am a kind queen and I will forgive whenever one asks nicely.

I heard my Volturri guards come to my throne room. I never let my golden eyes away from the pitch dark pupils of my prey. If humans could sweat, I am positive that he could've been soaked and drenched already.

I sneered at his fear. Why wouldn't he fight back? I know he is one of the best vampires in the world and he could've been a threat if he fights back. He could've gotten his chance. How stupid of him.

"Queen Isabella! Please don't hurt him" A man escorted by Aro shouted. His hair was blond, familiar. What is the name that they call him? Carlisle, is it?

I cackled without lightening my grip unto the man that I was holding. "Why should I follow a command of a lowly commoner?"

"Bella, please." He pleaded. He sounds so desperate that I enjoy it.

I glanced at Aro who didn't show emotion at all but I could see a glint of begging for mercy of this young man.

"Bella, love… I love you…" The man whispered under his choked neck. I got angry at his remark at the same time, something in my chest tugged. My heart? I have no heart.

I let go of his neck and punched the wall. "Absurd! Stop speaking of such insaness."

I am so angry I could've killed him right there, right now.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." The voice croaked. I felt pity and I shouldn't be feeling this way. That man is trying to wrap me around his finger. I am not that soft and easy to persuade.

I took a glimpse on the doorway. I see that my audience has grown. Every vampire that is important is here. A man that was big as a bear was there, a small girl who had spiky hair, a younger man with blond hair, a woman whose beauty and features were gentle and caring, a girl who had blond hair and beautiful compared to the other vampires and all the others.

I felt fury burning inside me. Why are they here? Why do they care to this idiotic man who always declare his love and that he knows me?

I hate it. I felt my control has taken its snap. I looked back at the man who had copper hair and glared. He was lifted up from the ground by an unseen force that was controlled according to my desire.

I chucked grimly. He is close to his death now.

"Any last wishes Edward, my dear?" I mocked him. I am amused by his pain.

"I just want you to forgive me love. I'm sorry. I love you more than my own existence." With that he closed his eyes and embraced his fate.

Involuntarily, I closed my eyes too.

Edward.

Love.

Death.

Goodbye.

* * *

**So, do you think I should continue or is it crap? Review to share your views :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Alice's Vision

**APOV**

I felt myself was being sucked out of the scenery.

"NO!" I tried to reach out. I have to stop her.

I jolted and stood from my seat. I looked around and noticed my fellow passengers were staring with a confused and some disapproving look at me. I flashed a smile and sat back down.

I felt that my breathing was heavy. It is not because I am out of breath but I am very nervous. I think terrified would be a better adjective.

I felt a hand touch my arm. I jumped but eventually relaxed. I leaned my head on the arm that was wrapped around me.

"What's wrong Alice? What did you see?" His eyes were full of worry but I was feeling carefree. That is when I realized, my fear is gone because of him.

"We need to get home fast, Jasper." I was supposed to say this in a pleading manner but he was controlling my emotions. To stop me from panicking, he made me feel light and serene.

"You never answered my question." His gaze was planted firmly on me.

"You wouldn't understand it." I shrugged his question off.

_I couldn't explain it also. _I left that statement behind to lessen his burden.

He was about to say something but I looked away. I feel so guilty. I focused my eyes on the boy, Nahuel. He was sitting on a chair behind us. He took the seat beside the window to appreciate the view.

He is the answer we needed to save Nessie. We went all the way to Rio de Janeiro to look for someone that is like her to avoid the wrath of the Volturri that would immediately assume that Nessie was an immortal child and kill her.

"Are you hungry?" I asked the boy. He seemed distracted, maybe nervous of what lies ahead.

"No, I'm fine." His eyes never left the view. I am still curious about this child. A half-vampire and human, he is over a hundred years old but he still looked young. I was never aware that there was a kind like him at all. I guess, not everything are what they appear to be.

I stopped. I had a sudden realization.

**Good afternoon. This is your captain speaking. Please buckle your seatbelt. The plane will be landing in Seattle in just a few minutes. Thank you and have a nice day.**

After a short while, the plane started to taxi. I am restless already.

"Alice, calm down, please. What's happening? You have to tell me." I felt a wave of calmness wash over me.

"We have to go Jasper." I stood up when the flight made it to a complete stop. I grabbed Jasper and Nahuel then I made our way towards the exit.

I rushed after we went out, running at my fastest speed that was possible for humans.

"Alice! Why won't you tell me?" He pulled me so I would face him.

I started to be hysterical. If I could cry, I would have tears streaming on my face already. "They are not coming for Renesmee. They only want us to think of that to catch us unaware. They are coming for Bella."

Jasper looked shocked and eventually maintained his poker expression. "Let's go. We don't have enough time."

He grabbed my arm and Nahuel's too and made our way to the counter to get our passports stamped and get our bags.

As each second goes by, I began to feel more restless. It seems that an annoying tick of a grandfather clock was following me around.

I saw Jasper walk toward us, holding all our bags. We walk towards the main entrance and there I saw my yellow Porsche.

I stopped and began to see myself in that car. We weren't moving. I blinked again and went back to reality. I grabbed his arm and Nahuel who was silently following arms.

"We don't have enough time. We're going to be much faster than this car. Let's take the route going to the forest."

I didn't wait for them to agree. We need to get to the clearing immediately. Jasper grabbed Nahuel and carried him piggyback. We ran as fast as we could.

"I saw a vision of us taking the car and being stuck in a traffic jam." I stated casually.

I could hear him mutter the word "oh". I glanced back at them, I saw Jasper looking as serious as ever and Nahuel holding on him for his dear life. I guess he never experienced being carried by a vampire at top speed.

I saw light coming closer and closer to us. The trees were starting lessen as we go near the exit.

Finally! We were on the clearing. I turned around to see Jasper and Nahuel only to find them looking at a shocked expression.

I followed their gaze curiously. I saw Bella looking straight at me.

"_Help me._" She mouthed at me with a tortured expression. Suddenly, a girl moved beside her. She touched her forehead and began to mouth something, I couldn't understand what she was talking about.

I ran towards her. She looked like she was in pain. Her eyes went blank and stared at nothing.

"BELLA! LOVE! HOLD ON! ARO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS! I SWEAR I WILL HUNT DOWN ALL OF YOU WHO HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" I turned around a saw Edward. He was struggling. Something was pulling him back.

That is when I realized what was happening. Alec was controlling them. As soon as I realized this, I tried to run to Bella but I couldn't. I was under the power just like all of them.

At least I could still see Bella. The next thing had happened took me by surprise. Bella fell limp and lost consciousness.

Silence filled the air. I heard someone scream with pain. The voice belonged to Edward. I tried to turn my head slightly. He was squirming with pain.

"Edward, it's no use. What has to be done is done." A man in a black cloak said.

"Aro." Edward hissed.

He turned to a small girl. "Jane. Stop that."

A tiny, sweet voice replied. "Yes master."

Bella started to move slightly. Groaning she rubbed her eyes.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" The man beside Carlisle chanted repeatedly.

I can't understand him.

She stood up at a graceful manner. She scanned the clearing, as if observing what was happening.

"Bella love, are you okay?" Edward who still couldn't move struggled to get her near.

She raised an eyebrow. Her eyes were golden yet it was full of mystery. For the first time, she was different.

She turned to face Aro. To my surprise, he bowed. Everyone who was a member of the Volturri also curtseyed.

"My queen." Aro whispered.

That statement made me realize what just happened. All the pieces of the puzzle had just been fitted in its proper place.

I remembered my vision that I had on the plane.

It can't be.

**Bella**.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening of Isabella

**BPOV**

I am scared, of what will happen to my child and what will lie in the future. If Alice had never left us, I wouldn't have worried about the latter. My shield has been growing and growing stronger each day as I learn more about it but I've doubt it will suffice the need of protection that my family needed.

Family. For the first time in my life, I belong and I know I'm doing something what I was born to do. I may have been given to the world human but I was fated to be a vampire. It may be hard to believe at first being a fictional character in a world like this but love has found its way.

I felt the grip on my hand tighten. It seemed to ease my discomfort. I faced the man holding my hand. He smiled to comfort me. I felt my mouth twitch a bit to form a small grin because I saw the reason I am fighting for my life, the reason of my existence and my life, Edward Cullen. I couldn't help fight

The wind passed gently on my hair. I knew I had to do it. I took Renesmee from Jacob and carried her using my other free hand. I let go of Edward's hand to hug her.

I need to do this fast as possible for them to survive. They have to disappear quickly and God help them so that they wouldn't get caught.

This was it. Carefully, I loosened Renesmee's arms from my neck.

"You remember what I told you?"

Tears welled in her eyes but she nodded. "I love you," she whispered.

Edward was watching us now, his topaz eyes wide. Jacob stared at us from the corner of his big dark eye.

"I love you too," I said and then I touched her locket. "More than my own life." I kissed her forehead.

Jacob whined uneasily.

"Hurry and run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air."

Edward's and Jacob's faces were almost identical masks of horror, despite the fact that one of them was an animal.

Renesmee reached for Edward and he took her into his arms. They hugged each other tightly.

He kissed her forehead and both her cheeks then he lifted her to Jacob's shoulder. She scrambled agilely onto his back, pulling herself into place with handfuls of his fur, and fit herself easily into place with handfuls of his fur and fit herself easily into the dip between his massive shoulder blades.

Jacob turned to me, his expressive eyes full of agony.

"You're the only one we could ever trust her with," I murmured to him. "If you didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her, Jacob."

He whined again and dipped his head to butt it against my shoulder.

"I know," I whispered. "I love you too Jake. You'll always be my best man."

A tear the size of a baseball rolled into the russet fur beneath his eye.

Edward leaned his head against the same shoulder where he'd place Renesmee. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother… my son."

The others were not oblivious to the farewell scene. Their eyes were locked towards the direction Alice told us where the Volturi will come from. With a final kiss on my daughter, I bid them goodbye.

If only I could cry, I could lessen the pain that I am carrying but it doesn't mean I regret me being a vampire.

I took Edward's hand and cupped them on my own. I placed them gently on my cheek. "Don't worry, they will be alright."

A small smile formed on his lips. "I know."

He tilted my chin up and whispered in a low voice. "I love you."

He leaned and kissed me softly and gently. His lips brushed against my own. It was smooth and sweet. With his reassurance, the burden in my heart lessened. Ironic isn't it? My heart literally stopped weeks ago but with Edward here, I still feel it is still there, existing.

We heard someone clear his throat. We turned around to see who it was.

"Sorry for breaking that romantic and should have been a hot make-out session…" He smirked. "But the Volturi is coming and we already heard their footsteps."

I could feel my mouth turning upside down. Edward increased his grip on my hand. "Let's get this over with."

I took a very deep breath and sighed. I want to feel the wisdom of my own words but something feels wrong. I want to deny it but I couldn't. I closed my eyes for a moment to pretend that I was brave. I have to do this, for the sake of everyone.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella, my queen." Aro spoke directly to me as if nobody else was present in the clearing.

"Don't call me "my queen". I am not a fan of people calling me pet names except for Edward." I retorted. There is honestly a serious problem with this guy.

He spoke as if I didn't insult him. "Your choice of jewelry is quite peculiar I should say. I appreciate you wearing my gift."

I held my tongue. I don't want to anger him especially our mere existence is in danger. I am afraid that I would anger him causing a war between him and us. That is the last thing that we expected.

I gave him a sarcastic smile and he just looked at me amused.

"Let's talk about why we are all here." Carlisle cut in. Finally, I want this to be over already.

"You need to believe that Renesmee is not an immortal child." Edward continued. "She has a−"

"Heartbeat?" Aro finished the sentence for him. Edward looked shocked. I could almost read his mind, the thought is also running in mine. If he knows then why is he here?

"Irina, you have done your part." He turned to face her.

Irina bowed down in respect. "But you have no use for me. I cannot rely with your judgement.

Her eyes became wide and looked straight at Aro, she was alarmed. "But master−!"

"Enough!" He shouted causing everyone to jerk. "Finish her off, Jane."

"Yes master." The girl was obviously devoted and obedient to Aro. She stared at me for a moment and turned towards Irina.

She began to scream. I couldn't look anymore. I closed my eyes.

Her voice grew louder and louder. I squeezed my eyes shut. Her pain is reflected in her moans and cries. I couldn't bear it!

After her final ear-splitting scream, everything was quiet. I assume everyone has been dumb-founded with what happened.

"Felix, Alec, take her away and burn her." Aro ordered with a deep firm voice.

I didn't open my eyes just yet. I heard him chuckle. "You can open your eyes now Isabella."

I opened them and everyone was staring at me. I found it strangely weird and disturbing. Have I not seen what I was supposed to see that they saw?

"I'm sorry you have witnessed that." Aro looked almost apologetic. Sometimes I wonder if this person has a multiple personality disorder. He would do something so serious like killing somebody without second thoughts and he turns to me saying he is sorry. What is wrong with this man?

"If you know that Renesmee wasn't an immortal child then why are you here?" Eleazar stopped the nonsense talk.

"The answer is simple." He said casually. Then he pointed to me, "Her."

My eyes widened. What did I do? Before I could react, everyone surrounded me. Edward stood by my side. He held my hand tightly on his. I am confused, why me?

"You see, we have been waiting for you for long time." He spoke to me as if he was telling a story.

"Argh! It wouldn't work!" She cut off Aro's next statement.

That is when I realized, my shield has been protecting us for a long time. I almost forgot about it.

"There is a royal bloodline of vampires…" He continued on. "We have been waiting for the next heir to be born. She was said to be the most powerful vampire in the world and no one could refuse her nor disobey her orders."

"Your power has been increasing since the last time I saw you. I am surprised at first that even as a human, your powers are starting to show." I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist. "Your shield is already strong. Who knows what kind of abilities you still have! Join us Isabella."

I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out.

"Master Aro. Look who we have found!" With him, he was carrying… OH NO!

"Perfect timing as always, Felix, Alec" He seemed joyous with the fact that they found Renesmee and Jacob.

Jacob seemed to be unmoved and Renesmee was silently crying. I couldn't take it anymore. My heart feels like it was stabbed thousands of times.

They held them on their side as their hostage. This is the bargain that I don't wish to be a part of but I couldn't leave them alone.

"Let them go Aro." Edward firmly stated.

"You said they have nothing to do with this." Carlisle looked disappointed.

"LET THEM GO OLD MAN!" Emmett's voice boomed.

Felix and Alec held them tighter. OH MY FREAKING−! Jacob's unconscious. I snarled.

They couldn't have bitten him! Venom is poison to werewolves!

"My queen, I have a bargain for you." He walked towards me. "You give me one favor and I'll do whatever you want. Of course, the number of favors you make is the number of favors I make."

I have no choice. "I'll do it."

"Bella, no." Edward argued. "You can't do this."

"I'm sorry but I have no choice." I removed his hand around my waist. It was hard but I have to. "I'm sorry Edward. Whatever happens, do something for me. Please."

He took a deep breath and looked at me. "Anything love, anything."

"After this, save me." I walked away and stopped a few meters away from him. "I love you."

I heard him say "I love you too" and that is all I needed.

"What do you want Aro?" I am impatient already.

"Lower your shield."

"What? No." I cannot take my shield away. It would give them a chance to hurt my family.

"So, I'll kill them then. Apparently they have no use." He turned his back on me.

"NO! Wait!" I lowered my shield. It was hard but I have to. It was as if I was trying to stand when I want to sit down. The pain was excruciating.

"There." I was tired. My energy was sucked out of me.

He cackled. "And I'll do my part, right?"

I nodded. He smiled. Disgusting, I thought. "Felix, Alec, let them go."

They walked away leaving them on the other end of the clearing.

"You mustn't touch nor hurt them ever again." Venom was audible in my voice. Good thing I have self control or I might've lost my temper a long time ago.

"Of course, my queen, I'll do my part." He smirked. "Jane."

To my surprise, Edward started to squirm and scream sharply. He is in pain.

"ARO! STOP IT!"

"No, no, my queen, I must get something in exchange." He folded his arms to show he was waiting for my answer.

I gazed at Edward again. He was still bawling. He curled up on the grass in a fetal position. I began to sob uncontrollably except that I have no tears so it was no use.

"ANYTHING! PLEASE! JUST STOP IT!" I pleaded. If I have to kneel and beg, I would. I couldn't bear seeing Edward like that.

"Join the Volturi."

He still wants that? NO! My mind shouted, I stared at Edward again.

"Okay." My voice is trembling.

"Jane."

He stopped bawling. He started to pant tiredly. Under his breath I could hear. "Bella, don't"

I walked towards him and sat beside him for a little while.

"I'm sorry." It was hardly audible.

"I love you and promise me." I kissed him on the cheek.

I leaned closer to his ear, "Save me no matter what. Take care of our daughter."

I stood up and walked towards Aro. "Okay, I'm joining you."

"Not just yet, Isabella. Sephira, come here!" A small girl about the age of 16 or 17 walked towards us. She was petite, 5'0 ft in height and she has long black flowing hair that contrasts her snowy white skin.

"I'm so sorry, my queen but I have to do this for your sake." She got me perplexed with her statement. What should I gain with this.

She touched my forehead and began to chant words. I couldn't understand her. It was murmuring and babbling all at the same time with a low voice.

Suddenly, I felt weak. As if life is sucked out of me. My knees gave out. I saw a figure coming out of the forest. Alice!

She stared at me. I have no voice left. "Help me."

Eventually, my sight gave out and I slipped away from this horrible reality.

"_Where am I?" I looked around and I was in a crossroads._

"_This is your mind, Isabella." A woman behind me in a flowing gown said._

"_What do you mean?" My mind? Wow! This is better than cable!_

"_You have a choice Bella. You can pick the path you've never taken before. The path you've been fated to take." She pointed on the left side of the road._

"_Why do I have to choose?" I need to extract an answer from her._

"_The future of the vampire world depends on you."_

"_Why? Am I a superhero or something?" I find it slightly amusing. I pictured myself in a superman costume._

_She laughed. "My Isabella, you really do have a vivid imagination."_

_I cringed. How could she have known that?_

"_We have the same mind Bella."_

"_What do you mean? Am I you?" I was puzzled. So, I am indeed asking advise from myself. Great!_

"_No, I am not you but we are similar." She laughed lightly._

_I remembered someone important. "What about Edward?"_

"_He would always be there to whatever path you choose."_

"_So, which one should I choose?" I really have no idea of what I am doing. _

"_I suggest you try the left, you've already tried the right."_

_With her advise, I walked down the left path._

_I felt a strong force pulling me back. Slowly, light started to consume me._

I rubbed my eyes. Where am I?

I heard someone chant, "I can't believe it!" over and over again. I heard someone's voice saying "_What is wrong with Eleazar?_"

So, his name is Eleazar. His mind was speaking rapidly. "_She really is the last heir of this generation. She almost have every gift possible. I bet she is reading my mind!_"

I was shocked. How could he know? I stood up and looked around.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" Bella? Love? Who is this guy? Is he mistaking that girl over me?

"My queen." A man in a cloak bowed together with the others.

Memories of the essentials are coming back to me.

**I am Isabella Marie Swan. I am the final heir of the royal throne, the queen of vampires.**

* * *

**After almost 3 years, I've updated. I apologize for not updating any sooner, I forgot my password. I'm having difficulty remembering this plot. Please bear with me. **

**Suggestions and Reviews are welcome. **

_**Im baaack! :)**_


End file.
